


Tease

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: Hermione should really be more concerned with the ministry party than she is with the man she's with.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> Written for my badger bitch because she begged and guilt tripped me. Inspired by a scene in 50 Shades that I haven't seen, so I'm just going to wing it. This is smut, there is no plot here. This is definitely not beta'd beyond Grammarly. And let me be upfront with the fact that I don't know a ton about BDSM, so I wasn't trying to make this BDSM. Though Draco is always dominant in my fics, and she calls him Sir in this.
> 
> The title is lame and I cannot be bothered to think of something better because this is literally barely more than a drabble.
> 
> For LadyKenz347.

 

* * *

Draco eyed her with a smirk as they swayed to the music, his fingers skimming the edge of her backless dress. His touch floated just above her skin, teasing her, causing her breath to come in short pants. "What's wrong, love?" he murmured in her ear, twisting her around the room. "You look upset." His lips brushed the shell of her ear, and warmth pooled in her belly.

Hermione glared at him, tugging at soft blond hair at the nape of his neck. "I'm quite cross with you if you must know." she hissed, pressing herself to the curve of his body as a guest squeezed behind her.

The stranger's hand settled confidently on her arse, cupping the globe of flesh before moving forward. Normally she would have hexed him, told him to keep his hands to himself. The man holding her, however, well he knew she could defend herself, would have caused a scene. So she said nothing, a little choice that might earn her a punishment later in the evening.

She smiled. A punishment sounded delightful since he wouldn't touch her at the moment.

"I want you to touch me," Hermione muttered, peering up at him with wide eyes. She took in the curve of his lips, the way his eyes lit up with amusement as her predicament.

"Do you?" he rasped, dipping his head so that he might whisper into her ear. "I think you should be careful what you wish for, Granger."

She shook her head. "There hasn't been one thing you've done that I don't enjoy."

His eyes darkened, dropping to her cleavage. He leaned his head toward her, grasping her chin and tilting it up.

Before he fucking pulled away. "They're about to make a toast. We should join them." Malfoy held a hand, taking her much smaller one into his as he led her across the room.

They stood at the edge of the room. Hermione bit her lip. How soon was too soon to leave the party? Even if the party was technically for the accomplishments of her own department and she, as the Department Head, should be there… Hermione folded her arms across her chest, listening to Kingsley discuss the newest law that had been passed for werewolves.

It was a milestone.

She was ashamed that rather than clapping wildly for the bill, she was horny and wanting to drag Malfoy from the room.

"I'll ask you one question," Draco said, low beside her ear, his palm flat on her back and slowly slipping beneath the fabric.

"Yes?" it was nearly a moan.

"Are you wearing your knickers?"

Hermione slowly shook her head. "You asked me not to." To which she had argued in their flat that this was a Ministry regulation party. Hermione Granger could  _not_  be caught without her knickers.

He left the choice up to her, always up to her.

"Good girl." Draco dropped a kiss to the the hollow of her throat, his tongue sliding along her pulse. It was nothing that wouldn't be overlooked by onlookers, just a man cherishing his witch. He knelt down, brushing something from the toe of his dragonhide shoe.

Hermione's breath caught when his fingers slid from her ankle, along her calf and up her inner thigh. "Merlin," she muttered. She chanced a look at him as he stood straight, his fingers lingering just at the apex of her thighs. "Disillusionment charm?"

He shook his head. "Anyone could see," Draco leaned forward, a broad smirk on his face. "The Minister of Magic could see I'm playing with your pretty cunt."

She bit back a whimper before her lips parted. Her pale pink lips displayed in a pretty 'o' as the familiar toy was placed against her clit. "Oh," it was such a quiet whimper, no one would have heard, not over the intrigued crowd.

Taking him to a muggle sex shop was both the best and worst things she'd ever done. The first thing he'd done was modify the bullet vibrator, keeping it flush against her clit, and here he was, giving her exactly what she wanted: touch.

"I said to be careful what you wish for." Draco kissed her temple, licking his fingers clean before sliding his hands into his trouser pockets.

Hermione shifted her weight, settling into his side and glancing up. "I'm going to —"

Draco chuckled. "So soon, love?"

"Yes, Sir."

The speed quickened and she gripped his forearm harshly, squeezing her legs together. Fuck, fuck, fuck -

He pulled her from the room, gentle words leaving his mouth like, "What's wrong? Maybe the main dish made you sick. Let's get you to the loo, love." He looked like a doting boyfriend, which he  _was_.

Draco pulled her into an alcove right off the side of the ballroom, crushing her to ancient stone and kissing her. It was frenzied, with him ripping her dress and it pooling to her feet, and her undoing the Windsor knot of his tie as quickly as she could.

"I need to wear that home." she murmured as his hands gripped her waist, lifting her and pressing her to the wall.

He growled, "I'll mend it," and took his cock in hand, sliding the tip between her folds. "Shh, they'll hear you if you're not quiet."

Hermione shuddered, her nails biting into his forearms as he slid into her with one thrust. "I don't care," she gasped, feeling the stone scratch her back. It was sure to leave marks. "Fucking Merlin, I don't bloody care."

He laughed, fingers loosely closing around her throat. "Oh, yes," Draco rasped. "I forget how you're addicted to the thrill of being caught with my cock in your tight cunt."

She whimpered. "I'm going to —"

The toy was too much flushed against her clit while he pounded into her, muttering filthy words wound her tightly she might break.

Hermione shrieked before clamping a hand over her mouth.

Draco pulled the toy away, his thumb rubbing her clit instead.

She slumped forward. "I can't, I'm too sensitive." Hermione cried.

The pressure lessened. "Can you do one more for me? Just for me?" he murmured, withdrawing and sliding fully into her. "Hermione?"

"Yes," her voice was ragged. She mewled his name, gasping beneath his fingertips while she was caught between his hard body and the wall.

He told her how good her cunt felt wrapped around his cock, how sweet her skin tasted beneath his tongue.

It didn't take much, not really. It was a few well-placed touches of his thumb that brought her to the edge.

"Oh, fuck," she gasped, cupping his face and dragging his lips to hers. "Draco…"

He set her on her feet carefully, casting  _scourgify_  on her clothes, but he left his come dripping down her legs. Draco mended her clothes with a simple spell before unzipping it and holding it for her to step into it. "Yes?"

"I don't think I'm quite done with you yet." she murmured.

He swatted her bare arse. "Such a cheeky little witch. What did you have in mind? More exhibitionism?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not quite. My office floor is empty. There are other uses for a desk, you know." She turned to face him as he zipped her dress.

He nodded, his gaze dark as he looked her over. "I'll make sure you can never get any work done at your desk again."

She smiled, waving the notion off. "I never said it would be  _my_  desk."

Draco blinked, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. "Oh, Merlin, I love you."


End file.
